Mello tastes the Rainbow
by EarlsKurlzz
Summary: "Have you ever eaten anything besides chocolate?" Matt gives Mello Skittles for him to try, then Mello starts acting weird... Rated T for some swears, and Mello taking off his clothes


First Death Note story I have attempted, very exciting. Obviously it's Matt and Mello, I swear this couple is too damn cute (Not to mention sexy ;).

I got this idea from a youtube video I saw: Marshall Lee tastes the Rainbow by IdiotsInWigs.

* * *

 _Crack._

Matt momentarily glanced away from his DS seeing Mello bite off a chuck of his chocolate bar. It made him wonder if that was the only candy he has ever eaten. He shrugged and returned to playing Mario, saving Princess Peach once again.

 _Crack._

Once again Matt found himself watching, from the corner of his eye, Mello snapping a piece of his chocolate bar and eating it. Leading him to question if chocolate was the only sweet he has ever consumed. _Come to think of it,_ Matt thought, _in all the three years I have known Mello I have never seen him eat anything else._ He turned off his game, with his curiosity bubbling inside him, "Hey Mells?"

"Wha?" Mello said with a piece of chocolate between his lips.

"Have you ever eaten anything besides chocolate?"

Mello raised an eyebrow and thought about his answer for a moment, "Not that I can think of."

 _Really,_ Matt thought to himself, "I'll be right back." Mello didn't get the chance to ask where he was going because he was already out the door.

A few minutes later~

"Think fast!" Mello didn't react fast enough and felt something hit him in the head. Matt jumped on his bed waiting for Mello to react.

Mello picked up the thing that hit him, a tiny red package with the word 'Skittles' on the front, "What are these?"

A stupid grin formed on Matts face, "Skittles!"

"I know what the label says idiot," Mello gave him an annoyed look.

Matt rolled his eyes, he could be suck a kill joy, "It's candy, really good candy in fact. And it has many different flavors."

Mello curiously opened the package to find an assortment of colored sweets. He pulled out a red one and popped it in his mouth. He shrugged, "It's good, I could eat the whole thing."

"You're welcome," Matt said arrogantly and started play his game where he left off.

Mello then ate an orange one, suddenly he felt the need to confess something, "Matt?"

"Eh?" Matt was half paying attention.

"Remember when your DS was wet and I said it was left out in the rain," Matt nodded uninterestedly, "I lied, I pissed on it."

"Ew!" Matt dropped his game in disgust, "Did you really do that?!"

"Maybe, and remember that other time I said I was bugging Near?" Matt gave a slight 'yeah' while he was wiping his hands with one of his shirts on the ground, "That wasn't true either."

Matt made a mental note to disinfect his hands later, "Then what were you doing?"

"…I was in the bathroom."

"Dude you were gone for twenty minutes, what could you do in there for…" The sheepish look on Mello's face gave him an idea, "Ah man, I didn't need to know that!" That was an image that was never going to leave his brain (1).

Mello shrugged and turned his attention away from a fumbling Matt and back to his candy. He decided to try the green one next. Immediately after swallowing it he didn't feel good. Quickly he pulled a waste basket from the side of his bed and began throwing up the contents from his stomach.

Matt, being the good friend he is, pulled back Mello's hair so it wouldn't get in the way. After Mello was done puking he felt a lot better.

Matt patted his shoulder, "I think it's time to cut back on the chocolate Mells."

Mello scoffed, "Shut up."

"Just saying," Matt took the waste bucket from Mello and pulled out the bag, "I'm gonna throw this out, I don't want this place to smell like vomit."

"Yes because smoke is so pleasant to inhale." He called out after Matt left the room. Not concerning the fact that he just threw up, he picked up a yellow colored Skittle and consumed it.

Matt came back to find Mello sobbing uncontrollably, now this was unusual because Matt knew for a fact that Mello _never_ cried, "Mells?"

Without warning Mello threw himself at Matt, holding onto him for dear life.

"Matt have I-I ever told you that-hic- you mean a lot to me?" Mello said sniffling, "We've been best friends-sniff- forever, and I, I just love you man."

Matt awkwardly patted Mello on the bad unsure of what to do, "Uh, yeah the feeling mutual."

Mello let go of his and wiped his remaining tears, "That's good to know." He grabbed the bag of Skittle's and took ate the only color he didn't try yet; purple.

Matt rubbed the back of his neck in confusion about his friends unusual behavior. Of course Mello was always unpredictable, but never like _this._

"Are you okay Mells, you're acting kind of strange." _Even for you,_ he added in his mind.

Mello stared back at him blankly, "Yeah, I'm good, I'm more than good I feel fantastic!" He started bouncing in place like he was going to burst at any second. "Hey you know we should do something."

"Like what?" Matt asked wary.

"I don't know, something anything, we should have a dance party!"

 _This cannot end well,_ Matt thought as his friend started behaving like a crazy lunatic.

A few minutes later~

"Mello will you keep it down!" Matt yelled as Mello was dancing shirtless on top of his singing 'I love it' by Icona Pop at the top of his lungs. Mello ignored his pleads and continued singing obnoxiously.

' _I got this feeling on the Summer day when you were gone_

 _I crashed my car into a bridge I watched it let it fall_

 _I threw your shit into a bag and pushed it down the stairs_

 _I crashed my car into a bridge_

 _I don't care, I love it!'_

Matt watched in horror as Mello started taking off his pants, "Oh come on Mells at least keep your clothes on!" Mello threw his pants to the floor without hesitation. _He wears thongs?!_ Matt gaped at the skimpy material that hardly covered anything.

' _You're on a different road_

 _I'm in the Milkyway_

 _You want me down on Earth, but I am up in space_

 _You're so damn hard to please_

 _We gotta kill the switch_

 _You're from the 70's_

 _But I'm a 90's bitch, I love it!'_

Matt was about to yell some more, but was hit in the face with a thong, "Mello, please tell me you are not dancing naked."

Of course there Mello was in all his glory, just dancing and away with no shame what so ever.

"I can't believe you, Mello!" Matt took the bag of Skittles that Mello was eating, "I've been trying a year to get into your pants, and it only took you five minutes on purple. You little shit."

* * *

(1): If you didn't get it, when Mello said he was bugging Near he was masturbating in the bathroom.


End file.
